Expectations
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Abby is in for a weekend from hell or one of the best of her life. Either way, it's one that her and McGee will remember for the rest of their lives. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


******Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Expectations  
Chapter One  
**by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

He farted again. McGee's eyes drifted to the corner of their sockets to view the passenger in the seat beside his and wondered if she noticed him spying on her. There was no way she could have though, with her attention focused on the objects zooming by outside the window, twiddling her fingers against one another, and the reason for the earlier flatulent cradled between her arms.

"Abby, why are you nervous?" he questioned.

Her head quickly snapped in his direction, "I'm not nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?"

Just then the noise of someone, or in this case something, "cutting the cheese" again filled the small compartment of the Porsche.

"Umm… that was me." She untruthfully clarified, reaching for the knob to turn up the stereo in attempts to drown out the subject.

A small smile played on his lips as he turned the music back down. She was adorable when she was anxious. His hand traveled its way from the dashboard to the closest of her arms. Slipping his fingers in between her own pale digits, with a little resistance, he pulled the limb toward him.

"You have _nothing_ to be worried about," he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "They're going to love you. You should have heard how excited mom was to hear that she was finally going to get to meet the _Ms. Abigail Sciuto_ she's heard so much about."

Abby pulled her hand back and glared at the driver, "You guys talk about me behind my back?"

"No," Tim said innocently. "I mean… we talk about you , but we don't _talk _talk about you… only the good things."

"Oh, great!" She threw her arms in the air and let them fall, slapping against the top of her thighs, "So now they think I'm some kind of perfect angel who's never done anything wrong?!"

McGee shifted his gaze to the pavement and then back to her, "Umm… no?"

She let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, her sight returning to the blurred world beyond the glass beside her.

Why in the hell had she agreed to do this? She definitely wasn't prepared for this and she knew she had to make an excellent first impression. She loved Timmy, she really did, but at this moment she'd deny it all if it meant she got out of meeting his parents. It wasn't like it was going to be a sit down for a few hours, put on your best game face, eat a well complimented meal, slather on the charm and elegance, hear stories of the family (might not be so bad if they're about Timmy) , say your good nights, and then go home. This was going to be an entire weekend!

Not just any weekend either. Even besides the whole "Meeting the McGee's" event. Abby had a hinky feeling… a very hinky feeling that during those forty-eight hours Tim was going to… she couldn't even finish that thought. It involved kneeling, a tiny black box, a question, an answer, and…

'I think I'm going to be sick' she thought surely as she rolled down her window and let the breeze wash over her.

Freaking out about that now was out of the question. She'd deal with that rickety bridge when the time came. The only thing that should be worthy of the "Abby-Freak Out" was less than thirty minutes away.

Breathing in and breathing out, she tried to calm herself. And then she contemplated jumping out of the car and walking back home. As her fingers glided to the door handle, she stopped when her fingers hooked the lever however, when she felt a familiar grasp take hold of her free hand. Opening one of her shut orbs, she looked over at Tim.

She remembered why she was there now. It was for him. Sure, she secretly was interested in being introduced to Mr. and Mrs. McGee and sure, the fact that she could come back to D.C. the future Mrs. Timothy McGee scared the living daylights out of her, but this meant a lot to him. And it meant something to her too. Abby hoped things went smoothly between her and his family because one thing she could never deny is that she wanted him in her life forever and approval or at least acceptance from them would make things a whole lot easier.

Squeezing his comforting grip, Abs sighed and sunk into the seat giving her best effort at loosening up.

"You're going to love it down here. The house is huge compared to my apartment so we won't feel like sardines. The scenery is beautiful and it's so relaxing. Just wait until you see the lighthouse…"

"The lighthouse?" she cut in.

"Yeah, mom has a thing for them. It's not a really lighthouse but it's a pretty big replica-"

Suddenly, he was hardly punched in the shoulder, causing the vehicle to swerve across the road. It's a good thing no one was around on these back country road otherwise they would've been in an accident.

"Ow! Abby, there aren't any Beetles out here… there's no cars out here! You really need to stop cheating with that-"

The action was repeated and he whimpered in pain.

"That's not what I hit you for! Why didn't you tell me your mom liked lighthouses?! I could have bought her something! Pull over… we need to stop somewhere."

Despite his discomfort, he chuckled at her request, "It's a little late for that Abs."

"What are you talking about, McGee. What about the place right up there? " she pointed to the place they seemed to be already headed toward. "You could go in and stretch your legs, do whatcha gotta do, and then I'll try to find something for your mother. Do you think they'll have something here that's lighthouse-y?"

"Oh, I can almost guarantee they will." He assured with a smirk as he maneuvered the car into a parking spot and killed the engine that had been running for three hours and a quarter of.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she eyed him suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

McGee sat back more relaxed and sighed a content sigh, "Look out in the water Abs, what do you see?"

She saw water, lots of water that they were parked in front of. In that water were docks, a few rows, with lots of boats of various shapes and sizes. To the side was a building, no doubt where the ones who managed the docks took residence. There was a large wooden deck attacked to it that extended out over the lake. As she looked out further she then spotted what McGee must have been waiting to fall into her vision on a small island in the middle of the waves.

"Sweet! Get ready to pull out your credit card Mr. Gemcity, we're going to negotiate our way into convincing the owners of this place to sell us that lighthouse out there. Transportation can be figured out later. Do you think she'd like another one?" She looked to her lover for advice.

He smiled as he opened his door and began to step out, "Oh, that's not just any store bought lighthouse Abs."

Closing his door he had made to halfway around to her side before her brain started sending up red warning flags and sirens blaring.

'This is it!'

Pulling her door ajar he was met with her "deer in headlights" expression. Tim stood between her and the door, offering her his hand to help her with her exit but she didn't budge.

"Umm… Abs-"

"I'm not going! Can't we just go home? Tell them you got sick or I broke something or we're on house arrest or something?" she pleaded, petrified, latching her seatbelt back in its slot.

McGee bent down into the unoccupied space in front of her and looked her in her dazzling, fretful, green eyes.

"Abs, honey, you're going to do fine," he run his thumb down her cheek. "They're going to love you just as much as I do." He pressed a gently kiss to her lips. "Well, maybe not as much as I do because that would be kind of hinky…" that earned a small smile and he reflected it. "C'mon, I'll take good care of you." He pushed the button to release her belt and then boosted her up out of her seat.

No longer secure within the safety of her familiar surroundings, she felt the draft of wind cool her skin.

"I need to change! My skirt is way too short, even for me! Are my pigtails straight? Do I have anything in my teeth? In my nose? On my f-"

He crashed his lips to hers and began to work them, preventing her from speaking. He waited until he felt the tension dissolve in her body before he even thought about quitting. She needed a distraction from her irrational self-consciousness. It seemed to be doing the trick just fine.

Of course, it didn't matter how terrified of the get-together with the parental unit, she wasn't going to sabotage who she was to act like someone she wasn't. She was still going to be Abby, as "normal" as Abby could be. She only wanted to be the best she she could be.

"Ace?" she finished as she pulled back and placed her forehead against Tim's.

He wrapped his arms her waist, grinning. "Better?"

"Almost…" she said sexily, hands trailing to the back of his neck, as she leaned into him again.

Letting the tips of her fingers swirl and dance around the sensitive flesh, in a way that she knew drove him crazy, he growled deep in his throat.

"Whoa, whoa," she breathed, easing apart from her. "I don't think it'll help things if I go in there wanting to jump you."

Her eyes sparkled, "Now why should I have to be the only one on edge?"

She teasingly spanked him as she moved past him and finally to the trunk.

"Why don't you go on up while I get the bags?" he suggested after he shut the door and followed her.

"No way!" her uneasiness was clearly back. "I'm not going up there by myself!"

"I'll be right behind you." Tim assured. "Plus, it'll help show them how confident you are…"

He had a point. That is, he would have a point if she were feeling any ounce of confidence existing in her being right now. She started off slowly in the direction he instructed with his index. Taking a totally of about five steps, Abs looked back, only to see McGee shoo her encouragingly to go on.

She could do this. She just had to take it one step at a time.

* * *

**{Hope you liked it. I'm sure you're getting used to my random updates. LOL There's more on the way. =) }**


End file.
